The Heart Of The Ocean
by Touch My Chakrams
Summary: Ever since Demyx arrived at the organization, he's felt out of place. He doesn't like being told he doesn't have a heart. Especially since his memories have been returning to him and he remembers her. His life, his reason for being. His heart. Demyx x OC


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC. **

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

The two teens stood there, holding onto all they had, each other.

The girl was obviously crying, her face was tear streaked, and her mascara ran down her cheeks. Her long blonde hair had an odd blue streak in it, and was frizzy and matted down from the rain. Her beautiful blue eyes were bloodshot, and her black short strapless dress was soaking wet from all the rain.

The boy was holding back tears, trying to be strong for the girl he loved. His dirty blonde hair was a mix between a Mullet and a Mohawk, and was dampened by the rain, but still in almost perfect shape. His deep blue eyes were full of hurt and regret for what he was about to do, and the faded jeans and black tank top he was wearing were soaking wet.

He cupped her chin in his hand and lifted it up, so that she was looking in his eyes.

"Hey, I love you babe. No matter what, I'll always love you. Nothing can ever change that, I promise."

She stared in his eyes, getting lost in them like she usually did. They were so deep and blue, like the ocean.

"Promise?"

He made an attempt to smile. "Of course. You're my one and only, and no matter how far away we are from each other it will stay that way. It's our destiny to be together, remember? You said it yourself."

She faintly smiled. "Yeah, I guess I did. I just don't know how I'm going to go on without you…"

"Your strong. You'll make it, I know you will. I'll come back, I promise."

"… Swear?"

He made an x across his heart and smiled. "Cross my heart. If I don't come back, may I die a slow, horrible, painful death." He smirked at her, showing he was just kidding.

She playfully shoved him. "Don't talk like that babe. You know I take those things seriously!"

"I know. Which is why I'm swearing on my heart. If I don't come back, may the crazy people steal my heart." He joked.

She laughed. "Okay… I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. More than you'll ever now. Oh! I almost forgot…" He took off the necklace he had been wearing and put it on her while she stared at him in disbelief.

"Your necklace? Myde you don't have to I know how important this thing is to you!"

"Which is why I'm leaving it with you. My heart lies here. With the ocean. With you."

She fingered the necklace, awed at how beautiful it is for just a simple necklace. It had a thin silver chain, and hanging off of it was an orb the size of a fingernail with different shades of blue in it, and she could vaguely make out three shapes inside it. A dolphin, a music note, and a heart, all blue.

"How…?" She asked, staring wide eyed at the small orb.

"Magic." He whispered in her ear before kissing her.

"The three things most important to me. The three things I have to live for. The dolphin, representing the sea. The music note, representing my music. And the heart, representing my love for you."

She hugged him tightly, and by now the rain had begun to poor down hard.

"I have to go now. I love you." He kissed her one last time and then was gone.

She stood in the middle of the dock, watching the waves harshly hit the side of the dock and making it rock violently back and forth. She knew she shouldn't be out here in a storm like this, but she wasn't afraid of the water or the storms. Myde had taught her to not be afraid. The ocean was the only thing she had left of him for now.

She fingered the necklace once again, holding it tightly.

"I'll never let you go. Never."


End file.
